The Trouble with Hospitals
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Go Your Own Way" 'verse. Oneshot sequel to "It's Not Easy." Brian really hates hospitals, for a variety of reasons. It doesn't help that this time, he's got a possessive boyfriend, and a persistent nurse who just won't take no for an answer.


**Title: **The Trouble with Hospitals

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own Dr. Bartolini and Nurse Christina.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **language; mentions of past drug use and overdoses from a minor character; vague references to past child abuse; mild D/s implications

**Spoilers: **_The Fast and the Furious _and _Fast and Furious_

**Pairings: **Dom/Brian, with onesided OFC/Brian

**Characters: **Brian O'Conner, Mia Toretto, an OC doctor and an OC nurse; with an off-screen appearance by Letty Ortiz, and mentions of Dominic Toretto, Brian's unnamed mother, Penning and Agent Muse (from the first movie)

**Summary: **Brian really hates hospitals, for a variety of reasons. It doesn't help that this time, he's got a possessive boyfriend, and a persistent nurse who just won't take no for an answer.

**Word Count: **1,210

**Author's Note: **So, first of all, I'm sorry, this isn't the main sequel to "It's Not Easy." I'm working on that. I just got really stuck. The original idea that I had doesn't really work with the way INE ended, so I had to start back at square one, and I have no idea what I'm doing.

Second, I have no idea where this came from. I started playing around with an idea to explain some of the backup plans and contingency plans for the backup plans that Brian mentioned at the end of INE. I'm still working on that one, too, but it's not done yet. Then I sat down to write Mia finding out that Letty isn't dead, and this is what I ended up with instead.

Third, I have a question for everyone. The sequel is obviously Dom/Brian, and I'm going to keep the Vince/Rosa pairing from _Fast Five_, along with Han/Gisele. My question is: who, if anyone, do you want to see Mia and Letty paired with?

Now that all of that's out of the way, this 'shot takes place about a week after the end of INE/FaF. Like I said earlier, I have no idea where it came from, but I think it's cute. Poor Brian is going to be in so much trouble. I may end up doing a sequel to this one, where Brian and Mia are at the jail, visiting Dom, but I'm not sure yet.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

The Trouble with Hospitals

The trouble with hospitals was that Brian hated them. He had hated them Before, what with all the times he had been in and out as a child, for various scrapes and bruises. Not to mention his mom's constant struggle with alcohol and drugs. She was always in and out of various rehab places, not to mention the ER three times for an accidental overdose.

But now- After- he loathed them with a passion. Waking up had been one of the absolute worst things he had ever experienced.

But he had needed surgery after the crash and had to spend almost a week in the hospital before they'd finally let him go. Mia had been to visit him every day, keeping him updated on Dom's condition, and the progress of the case.

He had no idea exactly what case the prosecutors were going to present, though.

He had told Penning the truth: there was no case in regards to the hijackings five years ago. The trucker had never come forward, and there had been no way in hell Brian was going to narc on Dom. Not after letting him go like that. And of course, any evidence they may have had in the case had been compromised by Brian's defection.

Either way, Brian wasn't holding his breath. Even when he was working for the LAPD and the FBI, he had never had much confidence in the justice system. It had let him down too many times, and he knew it was only a matter of time before it let him down with Dom, too. He wasn't looking forward to it. It was going to break Mia's heart, and he hated seeing her cry.

But he was getting out of the hospital today, and he couldn't wait. There came the doctor for one last check, along with the nurse with all of the paperwork he had to fill out and sign. And behind them was,

"Mia," he said gratefully.

"Hey, Brian," she said with a soft smile. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Bet your ass I am," he replied. "I hate the hospital."

Dr. Bartolini chuckled. "Well, lucky for you, everything looks good. Christina just has some paperwork for you, but then you're good to go."

"Sweet!" Brian said, sitting up and taking the clipboard from Christina. He quickly filled out all of the information and signed with a flourish, beyond ready to get out of there.

"Here, Bri. I brought you some clothes," Mia said.

"Thanks." He went into the bathroom and changed, returning to the room to find Christina had fetched a wheelchair from somewhere. "Aww, come on. I don't need that."

"Hospital policy, I'm afraid," Christina said with an apologetic smile.

"Just get in, Brian," Mia said with fond exasperation.

He pouted at her, but sat down. Christina followed them down to the lobby, watching their teasing interaction in bemusement. She waited with Brian while Mia went to get the car.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Christina asked when they were alone.

"_Fifty bucks says she asks you out," _Letty said, snickering slightly.

"Huh?" Brian said, responding to both women, confused. "Oh, no. Mia's my little sister."

Which was true, in a way. He was Dom's, and Mia was Dom's little sister. Since he was older than she was, that made her Brian's little sister, too. Sister-in-law, maybe? Did Dom even want forever like that?

"I see. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Letty's snickers increased.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll have to see what Mia's got planned."

"Would you like to go out for drinks?"

Brian's eyes widened as Letty started cackling in his ear. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't. I, uh- I have someone. Very possessive, very jealous. Doesn't like to share. I'm sorry."

"If that's the case, then where has she been?" Christina asked, a slight belligerent note in her voice.

"Busy," Brian said shortly. "Look, Christina, I'm in a committed relationship, and I'm not a cheater. And even if I weren't with someone already, you're not my type."

"I'm everybody's type," Christina said, confidently.

And that may have been true. She was beautiful, with blonde hair, curves in all the right places and legs that went on for miles. She looked more like a movie star or a model than a nurse. Hell, she was the sort of girl Brian would have gone for, before Dom.

And that was the rub, huh? Before Dom. He was in the After Dom, now, and there was no one else. There never could be. He had been lost the first time their eyes met, that day at the store. No matter what Muse had thought, it hadn't been about Mia. It had always been Dom.

"Not mine," he said simply.

"You're lying," Christina said, leaning closer.

"Okay, that's enough," Brian said as Mia's Nissan pulled up to the curb. He slipped out of the wheelchair and moved so it was between him and Christina. "I'm not lying. You're not my type, and you wanna know why? You're missing one very important piece of anatomy."

Mia came around the car. "Everything okay?" she asked, eying Christina suspiciously.

"Fine," Brian said shortly. "Come on, Mia. I need to see Dom."

"I told you, Bri. He's doing alright. No one's bothered him and he's been on his best behavior."

"I know. But I've missed my boyfriend and I'm sure he's been anxious to see me, make sure I'm okay."

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, before glancing back at the gob smacked blonde. The corner of her mouth curled up in a smirk. "Of course," she said. "He does get overprotective of what's his, doesn't he?"

Brian grinned. "He does. And that's why I love him."

She laughed. "Come on, then, Loverboy. Visiting hours start in an hour. That'll give us enough time to get you something to eat."

"You're the best, Sis," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple before sliding into the passenger's seat, completely ignoring Christina. He glanced in the mirror as Mia pulled out, and they both burst out laughing when they saw the blonde still standing there in shock.

"Hey, thanks, Mia. You're a lifesaver."

"What happened?"

"She thought you were my girlfriend, so she didn't say anything before, but when she found out you were like my sister, she asked me out, then didn't believe me when I said I was in a committed relationship."

"Because I'm the only one who's been to visit you," she said in understanding.

"Exactly. I didn't want to tell her it was because Dom was in jail, because that's none of her damn business."

"Are you going to tell Dom?"

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be in enough trouble as it is. If I don't tell him, you will, and he'll be even more pissed if he finds out from someone else."

Mia laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It ain't your ass on the line," he grumbled, talking to both girls.

"Sorry," Mia said, not sounding like it at all.

"_You knew what you were getting into when you signed up, Buster,_" Letty said, without the slightest trace of sympathy.

"Whatever," he said, leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes.


End file.
